Wireless LANs (WLANs) such as Bluetooth, Home RF, 802.11, etc. are known and being developed. These networks are designed and constructed to provide adhoc wireless access to user devices by way of network access points (NAPs) or devices within a very small coverage area (typically less than 30 feet). Extended coverage over a larger area such as an airport terminal or shopping mall requires the deployment of numerous NAPS each providing overlapping coverage with one or more neighbor NAPs. However no provision has been made to provide continuous service or access for a unit or device that wanders, moves or roams out of range (beyond the coverage area) of a given NAP or access device. Essentially, in part to keep the networks simple and inexpensive, provisions for mobility management, such as handoff from one coverage area to another that may be considered and present in and associated with wide area networks (WANs) such as cellular phone systems have not been included in WLAN specifications and systems.
What is needed are methods and devices that are capable of providing continuous service or WLAN access to user devices as they roam or move through the coverage areas of multiple network access points.